Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer for a vehicle, which includes a high-low switching mechanism configured to change a speed of rotation inputted to an input shaft and to transmit the rotation to an output shaft, and a clutch configured to adjust a part of a power transmitted to the output shaft and to transmit the adjusted part of the power to an output member. More particularly, the invention is concerned with techniques for enabling such a transfer to be made more compact than in the prior art.
Discussion of Related Art
There is known a transfer for a vehicle, which includes an input shaft, an output shaft, a high-low switching mechanism configured to change a speed of rotation inputted to the input shaft and to transmit the rotation to the output shaft, an output member whose output destination is different from that of the output shaft, and a clutch configured to adjust a part of a power transmitted to the output shaft and to transmit the adjusted part of the power to the output member. An example of such a transfer is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the transfer for a four-wheel drive vehicle disclosed in the Patent Document 1, an operation for switching the high-low switching mechanism and an operation for adjusting a torque transmitted through the clutch are made by a single motor. In the disclosed transfer, a drum cam is employed as a conversion mechanism that converts a rotation of the motor into a linear motion for the switching operation of the high-low switching mechanism, and a combination of a ball cam and a lever is employed as another conversion mechanism that converts the rotation of the motor into a linear motion for the torque adjustment operation of the clutch.